


En el balcón

by AlexandraMacLoughlin



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Not Robin, Damian Wayne left robin's mantle, Damian Wayne seeks his identity, Damian Wayne-centric, Damian wayne dejo el manto de robin, Detective Comics 1030, Detective Comics 1031, Detective Comics 1032, Detective Comics 1033, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson-centric, Feliz Navidad, Good Big Brother Dick Grayson, Good Bro Dick Grayson, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Merry Christmas, Navidad, Protective Dick Grayson, Robin - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraMacLoughlin/pseuds/AlexandraMacLoughlin
Summary: Un one shot fugaz de los pensamientos de Dick y Damian en un momento de silencio en navidad.No es amargo gente, tampoco empalagoso.Damian dejó el manto de Robin, Dick regreso a ser Nigthwing, la batfan fue rescatada de las manos de Hush y el camino futuro es incierto.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 8





	En el balcón

**Author's Note:**

> Especial de Navidad…hecho a las 15:30 horas del presente día. Soy un desastre. 
> 
> Basado en la imagen del adelanto de Nigthwing no-sé-qué-número cuando están en navidad. En la página aparecen vestidos como describiré vagamente.

Todavía sentía culpa. Era un sentimiento constante en su pecho. Sin embargo…sentía paz. Una paz que había desconocido toda su vida y que abandonar a Robin le brindó. Cuando renunció estaba furioso, perseguido por las memorias fúnebres, el miedo, el rencor y _el odio_. Pero los días siguientes al suceso se encontró inspeccionándose con calma y silencio. Había estado medianamente ocupado con los sistemas de seguridad de su guarida, pero _pudo_ pensar en verdadera soledad como nunca antes. Cuando su padre perdió la memoria y Goliath fue amenazado había estado ocupado y solo, pero con el fantasma de su padre en su espalda. Dejar a Robin fue liberarse. Le había servido en su momento para ayudarlo a crecer, lo libero de muchas cadenas y mandatos.

No era suficiente.

Dejarlo fue sentir que entraba al limbo. “ _Ra’s o Batman_ ” ya no eran sus únicos destinos luego de haberse hecho a un lado. Ahora podía ser quien sea, mirando de frente a cientos de posibilidades que serían construidas sólo por él, caminos inexplorados y misteriosos repletos de adversidades inimaginables. No más legados heredados, no más expectativas que cumplir.

Sólo las suyas.

-Así que ya no más Robin.

Damian se reclino más sobre la baranda del balcón, sus ojos fijos en el cielo estrellado que pocas veces Gotham concedía.

-Así que de nuevo Nightwing.-Respondió en cambio con una gracia genuina.

Dick sonrió y tomo lugar al lado del joven. Su sweater navideño parecía brillar al lado del frío gris de Damian. Para Dick era algo ridículo ver a su hermano menor vestido en tonos grises y negros siendo que él era la representación misma del fuego, era el calor del verano o la sofocante sensación de ahogo en un incendio. No es como si pudiese diferenciar entre cuanto lo afectaba verlo de gris o la sensación de que le fallo. Damian estaba distinto, más tranquilo, reservado y duro, sus facciones se habían definido imperceptiblemente y sus ojos destellantes se convirtieron en un par de piedras analíticas y firmes. Ya no contenían la locura y la vergüenza de su hermano, tampoco sus miedos y sus cadenas más pesadas. Parecía apagado, una parte más de esos colores examines. Dick no podía creer lo cruel que eran los juegos de la vida, aislándolo de su familia cuando más lo necesitaron, cuando Damian más lo hacía. Siendo Ric apenas había logrado vislumbrar el dolor en los ojos del niño cuando se presentó en su departamento, callado y sumiso ante las circunstancias de la vida y al mismo tiempo negado a creerlas.

-Es un cielo hermoso.-Había añoro en la palabra, el tono de un artista apreciando el arte de la naturaleza como algo inalcanzable, un logro máximo en sus objetivos. Dick bajo los ojos, contemplándolo en silencio.

Damian se veía gris, pero quizás era el ansiado equilibrio que busco desde el principio. Y lo hizo solo. Desecho las promesas de asistencia y compañía y forjo sus propios pilares, diferenciándose de todo lo que le era impuesto. Para alguien como el chico, educado con reiterados y dedicados lavados de cerebro, era mucho más que un avance; era un logro de vida.

-Te ves…independiente.-Alago. _Pero perdido_ , termino en su mente. Dick sabía lo que se sentía estar suelto y sin apoyo. Buscar su lugar como héroe fuera de las órdenes de superiores amargados fue todo un camino de descubrimiento, y aunque sabía que gran parte de su soledad fue necesaria al mismo tiempo le hubiese gustado tener consejos, tips y apoyo.

El joven curvo sus labios en una sonrisa ladina.

Luego el silencio retorno.

Dick no había esperado el día en que _su Robin_ renuncie a ser Robin al mismo tiempo que lo ansiaba. Cuando Bruce “murió” se mentalizo hacerse cargo de Damian hasta el final, para guiarlo y _educarlo_. Al inicio lo que fue un sentimiento de deuda y una forma de mantenerlo pegado resulto en una de las relaciones más estrechas que tendría en toda su vida. Lo imaginaba saliendo de la universidad con el diploma en mano o sentándose para charlar sobre su nueva identidad heroica, también el momento en que se fuese de la mansión a su propio departamento o la forma en que evolucionaria como persona. Pudo verlo avanzar, ceder parte de su violencia y retener los impulsos que ya no quería tener. Pudo verlo _elegir_ tantas veces que podía estar un día entero detallando por qué cada elección cotidiana de Damian significaba un abismo dentro de él.

Pero no pudo verlo renunciar a Robin.

No sabían qué era Damian ahora, el chico no había aclarado un nombre y no parecía tener intención de hacerlo. Sólo era un vigilante más que no podría ser correctamente invocado por los periódicos o en una conversación entre civiles. En ese aspecto era más como una sombra, un anónimo extra dotado en un grupo de héroes reconocidos. Muchos sospecharían que ese integrante era el último Robin, eso no lo dotaba de una verdadera identidad. Si no se nombraba sería identificado como “el otro Robin”, “el viejo Robin”, “el último Robin“; sería como no despejarse realmente del traje.

Dick suspiro y sintió sus hombros relajarse. Tal vez no pudo acompañarlo de la forma que deseaba, pero lo haría de todos modos en lo que venía.

Hoy era la víspera de navidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Lamento no haber profundizado en la muerte de Alfred, en las emociones de Damian al ver a Dick dentro del juego de nuevo o en el reencuentro en sí mismo. PERO ES NAVIDAD, así que hice algo corto para una distracción rápida. 
> 
> Cuando salgan los números de detective comics 1033 y asumo que hasta el 1035 podré hacer una mejor historia del reencuentro entre Dick y Damian (ojala DC honre ese maldito momento). Tengo la vaga y esperanzadora teoría de que ahora Dick se lo va a quedar :D 
> 
> FELIZ NAVIDAD GENTE HERMOSA!!!


End file.
